


Hymn to the Cunning Linguist

by Papillonae



Series: Poetry by Papi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Very Gay, Yonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Just a very, very yonic poem I wrote for funsies and also to prove how unapologetic I am.





	Hymn to the Cunning Linguist

_Lesbian_.

The word rolls off the tongue

sweet and heavy

juice from a cherry cordial,

whistling past the teeth

as waves kiss the shoreline,

the release when an oyster opens

to give up the pearl -

 

_Lesbian_.

I wear it with white pants

paired with sensible shoes,

painted lips which tell you

“I’m high class

browsing Georgia O’Keeffe,”

but not so high above

to indicate “I give no love

to the name my love was given:

 

_Lesbian_.”

And _God_ do I love it.

the way it catches in the throat,

when it’s moaned

as she rises to meet my lips,

when our hips roll together

wanton and keening,

“I need you so bad –“

tribadism

reaching sunspots in my mind

where the world is red raspberry liquor,

just her lips suckling mine

 

_Lesbian!_

We are Daughters of Sappho,

writing poems for the sad girls,

songs for the lonely girls, the horny girls,

the girls like me

who tip the velvet

in that lofty, lulling, luscious name.

 

_Lesbian_.

You cannot ask

for better lip service.


End file.
